Saying Goodbye
by Kyuuzie -and Leo
Summary: When Harry decides to leave for the remaining Horcruxes, how does Ginny feel throughout the whole of this. In Ginny's POV


**How many times do we have to say this? I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

I stood by the window, watching you leave. I could never understand why you would want to go, leaving me behind. Why you broke up with me, that too. I mean I was already in trouble with Voldemort since I picked up his diary. But why break up with me in the first place, I don't know, especially since you proclaimed your love to me those many nights ago when we were watching the stars. All I know is that I love you. Well at least we got back together. It hurt you, just as much as it hurt me. If not, even more. I saw the pain in your eyes, cutting yourself deep with emotion. I wanted to continue being with you, belonging in a sense.

You never did give me a promise that you would come back. Only an 'I'll try'. Nor did you give me a real reason to why we separated. But ignoring your feelings, like the bloody courageous hero you are, said to 'wait for you till after'. I told myself no matter how long that too, I would wait. You even got me a promise ring, swearing that you'd come back. I swore that I would wait, even if you went wandering after the battle. I told you so. I still remember...

_**Flashback** _

_He looked at her in the eye. He smiled and then drew her in his arms, embracing her, kissing away the tears. He had just given her the promise ring he wanted to give her since earlier that day, but now it was almost midnight. _

_"No matter what happens, no matter how far away from you,"he whispered in her ear, " I want you to know... I will love you forever. I just want to keep you... safe. Even if I did break up with you at first, we are together now and that is all that counts."_

_"Harry, I... I don't want to lose you. I love you too! You don't know how much you mean to me. It hurts too much to let you go." she cried out thickly, through tears. _

_"No. I may not know how you feel but I know how I fe__el, and if I lost you, I-I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't want you dieing out on me." Harry answered fiercely, trying to fight back tears, but two dripped onto Ginny's head that was under his chin. _

_"Harry, please, just take me with y-" _

_"No Gin." He paused, the tears flowing down his face freely, he wasn't holding them back any more. He kissed her gently, lingering for a few seconds, before pulling back, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "I need to say goodbye Ginny." _

_"No Harry. Not goodbye. You can still come back." Ginny answered, brushing away Harry's tears. Then she wiped her own eyes but more tears just replaced them. _

_"I want you to make a promise to me Gin." Harry asked her. She nodded. "Promise me, you'll wait for me. If I don't come back, don't mope over me. Find someone who is good for you, but remember, I'll always be there fr you, no matter what. I'll watch you." _

_" Alright. I promise you, although, no one would be right for me like you"... _

_ **End Flashback** _

I always have said I would love you. You had too much pain during your life that one person couldn't take it away, only ease it. That's what I did for you. I decided that I would be the one to give you a new hope, something other than the world to fight for.

While I watched you leave from my bedroom, I had to tell you once more, just in case. I opened the door just as the light drizzle began to fall heavier.

"HARRY!" I shouted your name, just as you, Ron and Hermione began to walk towards the garage, to the apparation point. The wind blew my words away, mixing the jumbling them about. " HARRY!"

You looked back at the house, seeing me, standing without a coat. I ran towards you as you walked towards me. Although as I ran, it rained, making me wet and the ground slippy, I didn't care. I ran into your arms, hugging you tightly, just as you were with me. We were only young but we knew. I mean 17 and 16 years old isn't an age to say 'I love you' but... it seems that Lady Fate placed us together.

"Silly girl," you scolded me lightly "Running into the ran. You're going to get hurt one of these days."

"If it's for you. I don't care." I said as I relished in your embrace, burrowing my head into your chest. " I love you" I whispered. You smiled at me, eyes dancing behind the rimmed frames.

"I love you too," you whispered back. almost inaudible to me. "But, I need you to goo back. Stay safe for me and I'll try and write as often as I can."

You kissed me sweetly at first, then passionately, before leaving. You were always important to me. Telling me that I was loved even though it didn't feel like it. I have always loved you and more since that day. I know that you never really had anyone telling you that they loved you. Only you knew your parents loved you, but to have a person telling you it is much better. I loved you for who you were, not for having titles or being famous.

I ran back under the shelter, just turning back at the same time as you to watching me. You nodded once at me and I smiled then blew you a kiss. Then you turned back to Ron and Hermione and disapperated. I never could tell you how much I love you with words, but at times , my actions spoke out much louder.

* * *

**There, end of another story. I have three options really, here they are.**

**1) Finished, end of story!**

**2)After 3 years, Harry hasn't returned and his last letter had a trace of his blood on it. Everyone thinks Harry's dead but Ginny still thinks he's alive. Harry does come back.**

**3) After 4 years, except for some visits, Harry still hasn't come back. Everyone, including Ginny is having doubts about him being alive and Ginny is crying asking why he left her when he said he was always going to be there. She even has a 2 year old that looks like his father with brown eyes. Ginny's son wishes for a dad after seeing a shooting star, only to find Harry to come back the next day. May take 2/3 chapters.**


End file.
